mengapa?
by amayah 21
Summary: mengapa kau menjauhiku / mengapa kau meninggalkanku / ternyata kamu selingkuh / selingkuh di belakangku / lalu apa kau memanggilku / tiba-tiba kau minta maaf padaku / aku ingin engkau / pergi dalam hidupku tanpa dirimu / tapi ku tak rela meninggalkan dirimu sayang / terinspirasi dari "selingkuh-Via Vallen" / NaruSaku / Warning Inside / RNR? flame? hope you like it


Disclaimer: All char milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated: T  
Pair: Naruto U x Sakura H  
Warning(!): OOC, typo(s), gaje,

A/N: Huaaaa yang kemarin bener-bener nggak bisa dilanjut T.T gomenne sensei, aku dicampakan sama si ilham(?) padahal ide udah ada, alur juga udah kesusun T3T

*~*Mengapa?*~*

Entah aku harus mengatakan apa saat ini. Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku hebat karena bisa menebak apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku? Atau aku harus menangisi karena hal tersebut menyakitiku? Entahlah, jujur saja aku kini hanya bisa tertawa. Mentertawakan betapa sialnya kisah cintaku.

Aku masih ingat betul kejadian tadi saat tiba-tiba ia pergi dari kencan kami. Alasannya? Ibunya menelpon dan memintanya untuk mengantar belanja. Tapi kau tahu lima menit kemudian apa yang terjadi? Ibunya menelponku dan memintaku untuk memasak kue bersama.

Aku tak mengerti, mengapa ia tega berbohong padaku? Mengapa ia harus berbohong? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia lakukan? Kami-sama, aku benar-benar memohon bahwa tebakanku salah.

Sayangnya Kami-Sama tak mengabulkan do'a ku. Aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya bergandengan mesra dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang. Kami-sama, kenapa ini semua Kau perlihatkan saat tanggal pernikahan kami sudah tinggal menghitung hari?

Tawaku reda, dan berganti rasa nyeri luar biasa di dada kiriku. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit dengan memukul dadaku pun percuma. Rasanya benar-benar sesak. Mengapa? Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku? Mengapa kau tega padaku? Mengapa Naruto-kun?

"Sa-sakura?"

Aku menoleh saat telingaku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Sudah tak kupedulikan lagi jika banyak yang mencemooh karena aku menangis di tempat umum. Rasa sakit ini membuat air mataku pun tak bisa kukendalikan. Isakan lirih bersamaan dengan tatapan terluka kuperlihatkan untuknya.

"I-ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan. A-aku bisa jelaskan."

Aku menepis tangannya saat ia hampir menyentuh tanganku. Tak seperti yang ku byangkan katanya? Penjelasan? Ya tuhan, aku bahkan tak perlu membayangkannya, dan semua itu sudah menjelaskan apa pun.

"A-aku kecewa hiks, padamu Naruto-kun." Benar-benar kecewa. Apa kau sekarang puas Naruto-kun? Apa kau puas membuat hatiku hancur? Mana rasa cinta yang kau pamerkan dulu untukku? Mana kata-kata sesumbarmu dulu saat mengejarku? Sudah lupakah dirimu?

"Aku minta maaf Sakura-chan."

Aku tahu, aku mendengar nada menyesal darinya. Walau aku tak bisa melihat mata birunya, karena ia tengah menunduk. Rasa nyeri itu terus menjalar, menyakitiku hingga aku tak bisa bicara. Hanya isakan-isakan yang dapat kukeluarkan dan pandangan tersakiti yang bisa ku lakukan.

"A-aku benar kecewa hiks Na-Naruto-kun." Aku usap air mataku. Ayolah berhenti mengalir. Berhentilah, bukankah aku wanita yang kuat? Mengapa aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini?

Kulihat ia masih menunduk di hadapanku. Tak peduli kami menjadi sorotan di khalayak umum, atau selingkuhannya yang kini pergi entah kemana. Aku pun masih setia mencengkram baju di dada kiriku, menyalurkan sedikit rasa sakit yang tengah merubung disana.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bertanya," aku hirup nafasku dalam, demi menenangkan rasa nyeri itu.  
"Mengapa kau selalu meninggalkanku saat kencan. Mengapa kau sering mengabaikan pesan dariku. Mengapa kau seolah tak punya waktu lagi untukku. Hiks." Ya tuhan, kenapa air mata ini sulit sekali berhentinya.  
"Dan sekarang setelah semua terungkap, kau meminta maaf padaku?" apa ia tak tahu rasanya benar-benar sakit? Apa ia tak tahu aku ingin sekali lompat dari gedung demi menghilangkan rasa nyeri ini?

Naruto-kun kini mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandangku dengan tatapan yan g tak kumengerti. Ada penyesalan, terluka, dan memohon di mata biru itu. Aku memalingkan wajahku.  
"A-aku, aku ingin kau pergi Naruto-kun. Aku ingin kau pergi saja dari hidupku. Jika pada akhirnya kau menyakitiku seperti ini."

"Sa-Sakura-"

Kembali kutepis tangannya yang hendak menyentuh bahuku.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku bahkan tak rela untuk meninggalkanmu?" Kupandangi ia dengan tatapan sakit hati. Ya, aku mencintainya, benar-benar mencintainya.  
"Mengapa aku tak rela untuk melepasmu Naruto-kun?"  
Tanpa kusadari tubuhku limbung kearahnya, dan seketika ia memelukku dengan erat.

"Sakura chan." Ia memelukku dengan posesiv namun kalimat selanjutnya membuat mataku melebar.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Kurasakan ia melepas pelukannya, dan berlutut sembari memegang telapak tangan kananku.  
Mataku kembali melebar saat melihat ada sebuah tulisan besar berwana merah muda tengah dipegang oleh- um teman-temanku? Bahkan aku melihat wanita pirang itu mendekat dengan seulas senyuman. Ia berikan sebuah kotak marun pada Naruto-kun sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya . . . jahil?

"A-apa maksudnya-"  
Oke aku tak mengerti. Bukankah minggu lalu dia sudah melamarku?

"Aku melamarmu lagi Sakura-chan." Ucapnya dengan innocent yang ingin sekali kuhadiahi jitakan.

"Terima . . Terima . . Terima."

Aku hapus air mataku dan mengangguk. Sial aku dikerjai, lihat saja, pasti kubalas. Baka!


End file.
